pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Sycamore (anime)
Professor Augustine Sycamore is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a professor and researcher and currently researching Mega Evolution. Appearance Professor Sycamore is a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. Sycamore wears a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt (which has the buckle shaped like a circle), and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. Sycamore also wears a brown watch on his left arm and often wears with his white lab coat when he is not conducting field research. Personality Professor Sycamore is a helpful man, who often aids others when the need arises. Also, despite the situations, Sycamore remains calm, yet determined to finish the task, especially if it improves the Pokémon's relationship with its (possible) trainer. Like Clemont, Professor Sycamore is also a fan of new innovations and gadgets. Biography One day, Alain, Sycamore's assistant, came to the lab and carried an injured Gible. The Gible was frightened and bit Sycamore's arm. Sycamore was unphased, for he wanted to befriend the Gible. Gible started to grow onto Sycamore and evolved into a Gabite, and later into a Garchomp, which pleased Professor Sycamore.XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond! Alain, however, after hearing about the phenomenon of Mega Evolution, wanted to find all the Mega Stones. Sycamore allowed him to pursue this quest, though asked to be called sometime, to hear the progress.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I Eventually, Alain called Professor Sycamore and showed his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, but had no luck in finding the Mega Stones.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Sycamore was also approached by Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, three aspiring trainers. Sycamore gave them a Squirtle for Tierno, a Bulbasaur for Shauna and a Charmander for Trevor.XY039: Summer of Discovery! Season 17: XY Clemont mentioned the professor when he was telling Ash that they should go to his lab to heal an injured Froakie.XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! The Professor first met Ash and his friends as they came through the doors of his lab with Froakie. He was shocked to see that it was Froakie, and he had one of his assistants rush it to the recovery area. The heroes then found out by Professor Sycamore that Froakie had trouble with its new trainers and learned that Professor Sycamore was studying the ways of Mega Evolution. While he was studying on the subject, the professor discovered that the Garchomp he was raising had the potential to Mega Evolve and started to explain what Mega Evolution is. Team Rocket heard of this and came into the lab and placed a device on Garchomp's neck to control her. Their attempt to steal Garchomp causes her to run wild all the way up to the top of Lumiose Tower. Ash came to the top of the tower to calm Garchomp down and succeeded. Professor Sycamore expressed his thanks to him, gave Ash a Kalos region Pokédex, and was proud at the fact Froakie chose Ash as its permanent trainer.XY002: Lumiose City Pursuit! Serena visited the lab and met Professor Sycamore, ready to choose her starter Pokémon. XY003: A Battle of Aerial Mobility! Serena made her decision and chose a Fennekin, which Sycamore gave to her. Serena asked if he had seen a boy named Ash and he informed her that Ash was heading to Santalune City.XY004: A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! After meeting up with her new friends, Serena explained she got her Fennekin from Professor Sycamore.XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! The heroes visited Professor Sycamore, who gladly welcomed them and was pleased to see all four kids traveling together. Just as they were to eat Serena's macarons, they noticed Professor Sycamore's Chespin took them and started eating them. Chespin refused to give them and ran away. Professor Sycamore, however, was taken away by Team Rocket; Serena and Bonnie tried to rescue him, but were captured as well. After tying Bonnie and Serena down, Team Rocket demanded from Sycamore the data about Mega Evolution. Sycamore refused to hand it over, but after Meowth scratched his nails on a glass board (and emitted a painful sound), Sycamore gave up and gave a disk about the Mega Evolution. While Team Rocket were preparing something, Ash and Clemont snuck in, but Chespin messed up and revealed themselves to Team Rocket. Team Rocket was chanting their motto when Ash and Clemont managed to free Sycamore, Bonnie and Serena. Team Rocket launched their Mega Mecha Meowth robot, which impressed Clemont and Sycamore. Regardless, Clemont managed to defeat it, with the help of Chespin. Back at the lab, Sycamore thanked the heroes for the rescue and remarked how Chespin is fond of Clemont. Clemont offered Chespin a chance to travel with him. Chespin approved, so Sycamore gave Clemont Chespin's Poké Ball and bid farewell to the heroes, who were moving onwards.XY010: Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! When the heroes tried to get to Diantha, the Champion, who was to make an exhibition match, Sycamore took them in and showed Diantha. The heroes were amazed, while Sycamore admitted he was talking to Diantha about the Mega Evolution, since Diantha can Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Diantha left, while Sycamore explained the trainer, who presses the Key Stone, can Mega Evolve the Pokémon holding the corresponding Mega Stone, but only if their bond is strong enough. Sycamore watched the battle between Diantha and Magnus, even if Diantha did not Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Sycamore watched the match between Ash and Diantha and took notes when Diantha Mega Evolved her Gardevoir to battle Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket (who initially took Gardevoir away).XY028: The Bonds of Evolution! Eventually, Sycamore invited the heroes and many other children to the Pokémon Summer Camp. The heroes answered the call and Ash told Professor Sycamore about Korrina, whose Lucario can Mega Evolve. This pleased Sycamore, who thought Ash would benefit from the experience of the Pokémon Summer Camp for the Gym battle. Later on, Sycamore opened the Pokémon Summer Camp, introducing his assistants, the local Nurse Joy and the chef team, led by Madame Catherine. After explaining the rules, Sycamore mentioned even the Champion, Diantha, had participated in the Pokémon Summer Camp. For the first challenge, Sycamore let the teams battle each other.XY039: Summer of Discovery! The following days, Sycamore spoke with Nurse Joy, expressing how much he liked the fishing competition. He approached the teams and declared they had to make PokéVision videos. Sycamore made a video, where he introduced his team, his Pokémon and his job at the lab. After the teams went off to find a spot for the video, Ash fell down and twisted his ankle. Bonnie and Clemont returned to Professor Sycamore and told him about this accident. Sycamore came with the rescue team - which was Team Rocket in disguises - and pulled up Ash and Serena up the cliff. That night, Sycamore showed the videos the teams made and let the teams vote, with the winners being Team Squirtle.XY040: Day Three Blockbusters! The following day, Sycamore sent the teams to gather some stamps at a rally race called PokéEnteering. He gave the signal, dismissing the teams, then watched their progress.XY041: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! Sycamore was glad the teams were making progress and announced Team Squirtle and Team Froakie had the most points. On the final day, Sycamore announced a team battle, where everyone had to battle each other in Tag Battles. Sycamore observed the battle and after Team Squirtle were defeated by Team Froakie, Sycamore congratulated Team Froakie, but also pointed out Team Squirtle fought well as well. The following day, Sycamore concluded the events of the Pokémon Summer Camp. Professor Sycamore wished luck for everyone on their journeys, hoping the experience of the Pokémon Summer Camp would benefit them well.XY042: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Remembering her adventures thus far, Serena remembered Professor Sycamore after her Showcase was over.XY060: A Showcase Debut! The heroes visited Sycamore's lab, in which Sycamore had Meyer repair one of his machines and sensed Meyer smelled like oil. Sycamore greeted the group and showed he was doing research on Mega Stones. He showed one of the Mega Stones, which his Garchomp had interest in. Sycamore sensed that was a Garchompite, which could Mega Evolve Garchomp. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared in their machine and took Garchomp, the Mega Stone and the Key Stone, then went off. Sycamore was angry and recalled his memories with the Garchomp. Upon arriving to the scene, Sycamore saw as Team Rocket trio used sound waves to control Garchomp. The Blaziken Mask arrived once more, whose Mega Blaziken attacked Team Rocket's machine. Per Sycamore's request, the Blaziken Mask gave the Key Stone to Sycamore, who, along with James, pressed the Key Stone. Garchomp Mega Evolved and was furious, but noticing Sycamore, she calmed down. Sycamore was glad and had Garchomp slash Team Rocket's machine, allowing Ash's Pikachu to blast them off. Sycamore gave the Key Stone back to Meyer and noticed it smelled like oil. The following day, Sycamore approached Meyer, knowing Meyer was the Blaziken Mask and asked his help in Sycamore's next project, which Meyer accepted. Along with his assistants, Professor Sycamore watched Serena's performance in Dendemille Town.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Sycamore came to Anistar City to inspect the crystal sundial. However, he and his assistants were attacked by Carrie, who believed them to be the enemies her mistress, Olympia, spoke of. The heroes battled Carrie before Charlene and Olympia came, scolding Carrie for her actions. Olympia apologized to Sycamore for the intrusion, while Sycamore recognized Olympia to be Anistar City's Gym Leader. Olympia had a vision of Frogadier's past, but Sycamore did not know much of Frogadier's past, when it was a Froakie. After hearing Frogadier, after evolving into a Greninja, could obtain even more power, Sycamore suspected it may be Mega Evolution, even if nobody has seen Greninja Mega Evolve before.XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! The following day, Sycamore watched the Gym Battle of Ash vs. Olympia and commented each other's tactics. After the battle was over, Sycamore asked Olympia about her vision and was told he, the heroes and even Team Rocket, who tried to steal the sundial, will be in the center of the vortex of the crisis surrounding Kalos. The following day, before the heroes departed, Sycamore gave Ash and Serena new Pokédexes, which contained more info on Mega Evolution as well.XY093: All Eyes on the Future! Mega Evolution Special Professor Sycamore watched the news and was shocked Alain was fighting Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre in Hoenn.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Mairin and Steven, after returning to Kalos, contacted Sycamore and reporting that if he knew a trainer called Alain. Sycamore confirmed this, but was not certain where Alain had went to. Later on, Professor Sycamore arrived at the Pokémon Center where he met up with Mairin and Steven. Nurse Joy reported Chespie was fine, but couldn't wake up and was surrounded by green aura. Lysandre appeared and introduced himself to Sycamore, stating that Chespie will be kept in his Laboratory until she wakes up. Sycamore started to analyze data, trying to find something about Chespie's condition.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ The heroes contacted Professor Sycamore after Squishy joined them in their journey. Sycamore was quite interested in Squishy, for he never saw anything like it before and decided to make an investigation.XY095: Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! Sycamore came to a Pokémon Center, where he met the heroes. He wanted to meet Nurse Joy and Audino, who were constantly bickering with each other. While Nurse Joy and Audino went to clean up the operating room, the heroes showed Squishy. Sycamore did not know about Squishy, suspecting it may even be a new species, so he took a small sample to investigate about Squishy later. The heroes and Sycamore came to Nurse Joy and Audino, who were once again bickering and arguing. Sycamore gave an Audinoite, thinking that may shape Nurse Joy's bond with Audino. Team Rocket crashed into the building with their machine and took the Poké Balls, Pikachu and Ash. To protect the Pokémon Center and save Ash and Pikachu, Sycamore gave Nurse Joy the Key Stone. Nurse Joy Mega Evolved Audino, who trashed the machine, then used Heal Pulse to soften Team Rocket, allowing Pikachu to blast them off with Thunderbolt. Sycamore was glad and went off back to Lumiose City, promising to analyze Squishy's cell samples.XY096: A Giga Battle with Mega Results! Professor Sycamore was seen watching the Pokémon Showcase Master Class on television along with Cosette and Sophie. He also voted for the best performance for each round.XY112: Master Class is in Session!XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Thinking about Greninja's power, the heroes remembered Olympia, who told them, Professor Sycamore and his assistants how Greninja will obtain a new power, but also needed love.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! They also remembered Olympia telling them about a crisis in Kalos.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! As Greninja placed its Poké Ball on the ground in the Pokémon Center at Snowbelle City, Ash remembered obtaining Greninja, as Froakie, at Professor Sycamore's lab.XY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees! The day before the Kalos League, Professor Sycamore tried to speak with Alain, who ignored him. Regardless, Professor Sycamore attended the opening of the Kalos League and watched the first battle of Alain vs. Sawyer and was surprised to see both trainers' Charizard had Mega Evolved.XY125: A League of His Own! Alain, who won the semifinal battle, walked away and made Professor Sycamore worried about him. Sycamore watched Ash battling Sawyer and noted how Ash's passionate battling style was in contrast with Sawyer's analytical mind. Once Pikachu defeated Clawitzer, Sycamore clapped for Ash, seeing how Ash overcame the hard trial.XY127: Analysis Versus Passion! Continuing watching the battles, Sycamore saw how Sawyer had interesting strategies in mind. Just as Ash synchronized with Greninja, who transformed himself, Sycamore was intrigued to see they both became as one. In the end, after Ash defeated Sawyer, Sycamore clapped for this excellent battle and agreed with Diantha how the world would benefit with more trainers like those two.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! Sycamore came to the heroes and was surprised to see Mairin with them. Sycamore thought Mairin came to cheer for Alain, which made her blush. Either way, Sycamore told them about Greninja's transformation, called bond phenomenon. He informed them Greninja's bond with Ash, who could draw its power and thought that was a reason Greninja chose Ash as his trainer. Later on, Sycamore approached Alain and noted his Charizard became much stronger. Sycamore denied being angry at Alain for leaving the professor. Instead, Sycamore has heard Alain working with Lysandre, though Alain replied he decided to stay away from Sycamore, since he had a lot of info on Mega Evolution, which was sought by many. Sycamore saw Alain left to not get him in danger and smiled, letting Alain do as he pleases, then walked away. The next day, Sycamore was sitting with Diantha to watch the finals.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! Sycamore confirmed Diantha's words how Ash doesn't give up. However, Sycamore was more worried about Alain and recalled his words how "he couldn't come back to Sycamore, as he lost a lot more than from what he started the journey, hence why he wanted to become stronger". This made the professor think what kind of a burden Alain was carrying.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Sycamore continued watching and was glad to see Alain was enjoying the battle. After Alain won the Kalos League, Sycamore clapped for the intense battle he and Ash have put. Just as Diantha gave the Kalos League Cup to Alain, Sycamore was shocked to see that some mysterious roots started to spout out in the stadium.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! He was shocked by the roots that sprouted out, even outside the stadium. He recalled Olympia's vision and realized that's what she described the disaster by. He found Mairin, whom a Team Flare grunt tried to take away. Sycamore stopped the grunt, claiming he wouldn't tolerate that to "a lady". The grunt sent Skorupi, who attacked his Garchomp. After the collision, Sycamore and Mairin ran off, the latter being grateful for Sycamore rescuing her. She also reported Alain went with Ash, supposedly to the Prism Tower. Professor Sycamore decided to go there as well, since he wondered to uncover the truth about Lysandre.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Mairin came with Professor Sycamore to Prism Tower, where the latter had Mega Garchomp stop Aliana's Druddigon's attack. Since Mairin was concerned about Chespie, who was still at the Lysandre Labs, Serena decided to help Mairin retrieve Chespie. Professor Sycamore decided to join in as well, promising to take them in his car. Aliana and Bryony attacked them and as the group went away, so they both thought Celosia would take care of them. As Mairin, Sycamore and Serena ran, Team Rocket, as reporters, approached them, offering them help. Thus, the group flew in the helicopter towards the Lysandre Labs, where Mable went to take care of "the problem".XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! The helicopter was attacked by Mable's Weavile, who fired Ice Shard. Just as Weavile hit the helicopter with Icy Wind, Steven arrived on his Mega Metagross and saved the group. Sycamore and Steven recalled both Chespie and the megalith were inside the Lysandre Labs. Thus, Sycamore, Serena, Mairin and Team Rocket ran through the halls, though the latter faced Celosia. Eventually, they found Chespie and Steven rescued them with his Mega Metagross from the Team Flare grunts.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! Just as they rescued Chespie, the group went to the megalith. There, Steven did some research until Chespie was absorbed into the megalith, which transformed itself. The group quickly went out of the Lysandre Labs, which was demolished. The group tracked down the megalith in the helicopter, from where Sycamore tried to find out where the megalith was moving to. Under more research, they found out the megalith was heading to the sundial in Anistar City, which supposedly came from space and emitted energy akin to Mega Evolution. Once the sundial were to fuse with the megalith, the whole world would be destroyed. To prevent that, Sycamore sent his Garchomp, and alongside Steven's Metagross, they both Mega Evolved their Pokémon. Along with Serena's Braixen, the Pokémon started attacking the megalith, which sprouted plants to defend itself and bind the Pokémon. Alain's Mega Charizard arrived, along with Ash's Pikachu, to rescue the Pokémon. Sycamore stated Chespie was in the center of the megalith, which made Ash having Greninja fire Water Shuriken at that spot. Still, Sycamore feared the megalith sprouted plants to stop the attacks. Since the megalith continued binding the Pokémon, the Gym Leaders and Diantha, arrived and had their Pokémon attack the megalith. Once regrouped, Steven and Diantha made a plan to strike at the spot Ash's Greninja marked with Water Shuriken.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Sycamore joined in the fight against the megalith, having Mega Garchomp fire Dragon Rage to destroy the plants before being held by the roots, along with Malva. Once Chespie was rescued, Sycamore had his Mega Garchomp launch an attack, which fused with others' attacks to destroy the megalith, but failed. Sycamore continued watching the events, as Zygarde fused and defeated the megalith and Lysandre.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Some days later, Sycamore drove Alain to the lab. There, Alain was greeted by the heroes, who made him a surprise party. During the party, Sycamore asked what will everyone do next and was told Ash wanted to return to Kanto and have a fresh start. Once Team Rocket, who tried to steal Pikachu, was blasted off, Sycamore decided to repair his lab. The next day, Sycamore awarded everyone with a medal for their efforts in stopping Team Flare's plans. Sycamore also offered Alain a position as the professor's assistant, which Alain accepted.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Serena had an idea and told the professor about it. Sycamore approved of the idea and even helped Serena out a bit. The next day, Sycamore complimented Serena's idea and announced the event to the public. He also advised Alain to enjoy himself before being dragged by Bonnie for dancing.XY138: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! Pokémon On hand Given away At his lab Gallery Professor Sycamore Anime.png Prof. Sycamore, Sophie and Cosette in XY080.png Professor Sycamore, Sophie, and Cosette in XY112.png Proffesor Sycamore observing the Chaos.png|A shocked Sycamore See also *Hiroshi Uratane *Professor Sycamore (Adventures) *Professor Sycamore (Generations) References Category:Professor Category:Trainers with Mega Stones